


SwanQueen Erotica

by Aurora1994



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P, Oral Sex, Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1994/pseuds/Aurora1994
Summary: The scent of her skin, warm and soft, covered with a light coat of sweat, so white as to shine in the half-light of the night, seemed designed for her teeth and tongue. Regina held back her hand, that instinctive, was about to slip between her legs, wanted to resist and pain of that desire, until it made it insatiable.





	SwanQueen Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> Author´s Note: This is my first Erotic background story, I do not think I wrote anything too vulgar, although it is a sex story, I am not a lover of free vulgarity, and here you will not find any, but in any case this FF is not recommended to an audience under 18 years of age.  
> Sorry for my Eng,  
>  Grazie :)

**SwanQueen Erotica**

 

The night was hot and sultry, but she would have made it hot... The scent of her skin, warm and soft, covered by a light coat of sweat, so white that it shone in the half-light of the night, seemed designed for her teeth and tongue. Regina held back her hand, that instinctive, she was about to slip between her legs, she wanted to resist and grieve about that desire, until she made it insatiable. The blond woman seemed immersed in a deep sleep, completely unaware of the presence of Regina, who watched her sleep, trembling with desire. Regina followed her long legs with her eyes, her gaze wandered up to her thighs and finally dwelt on the black lace panties; she imagined licking Emma's essence and tearing the barrier of the fabric with her teeth; she suffocated a moan, biting her lower lip. Slowly she approached the bed, placing her knees on the side, she wanted to smell it, feel the warmth of her body, distinguish it from the one of the August night. The blackberry´s pupils were made enormous by darkness, but above all by desire, she looked like a night demon, hunting for virgins. 

Emma moved in her sleep, the movement brought her naked thighs closer to Regina's, the contact made the brunette woman tremble; she didn't need to touch herself, she knew that her thighs were wet, her sex ready for Emma's tongue and fingers.  
Regina felt exasperating pulsations, she just had to linger for a moment on Emma's red lips and her essence began to come down from her legs; she repressed another groan and began to sway her pelvis, in search of relief.  
The hand moved, guided by an instinct without reason, touching her naked breast, beyond the thin tank top; Regina perceived Emma's nipple becoming turgid, under her circular touch. Emma waved in her sleep, mumbling something, it was too much for Regina.  
Without any other care, Regina mounted herself on Emma's hips, moving her pelvis against the flat and firm stomach of the blonde.  
Emma opened her eyes wide, but before she could do anything, Regina shut her mouth and blocked her under the weight of her body. << I need you... >> She panting at Emma's ear, it was almost a begging.

Emma's hand looked for the switch of the small lamp on the bedside table and turned it on. Regina's pupils remained dilated, even in the light, in her eyes longing and lust. The blonde started to get divorced, but Regina had no intention of letting her prey escape, << don't you feel how much I need you...? >> She slightly extended her legs, so that her wet sex would meet the woman's belly, beyond her soaked panties, this time Regina let a desperate groan, full of desire, leave her lips. Emma's body seemed to react to the sound: Regina felt her lips open just under her hand.  
Emma stared at her, in her eyes a whirlwind of contrasting emotions.  
Regina was about to give in completely to her animal instinct, << I know you want me, at least as much as I want you. I can read your desire to fuck me in your eyes. >> Regina stared at Emma's gaze, even the blonde woman's pupils were dilating, ignoring the light.   
<< You just have to surrender to me... >> whispered in her ear, << I will be good, if you will be with me. >> Through her hand, which covered Emma's lips, a groan came out and Emma's body was crossed by a discharge, stiffening under Regina's already trembling body.  
Encouraged by the response of the woman's body, Regina lowered her head until she touched Emma's neck with her lips. The blond's body was once again crossed by a discharge, followed by a groan full of expectation.

<< I want to make you mine, I want you to feel how big my wish is... >> panting against her neck. Emma felt something pushing against her belly; she tried to raise her head, trying to understand what was growing between Regina's thighs. She moaned sharply when she realized what her eyes saw: Regina's panties fabric was widening to accommodate her swollen and wet member. Emma began to wriggle again, her barred eyes looking for Regina's face, still immersed in her neck, now licking her warm, wet skin.  
Regina opened her mouth wide, moaning loudly when Emma's fingers squeezed around her penis, too big to be completely surrounded. With the other hand, Emma freed Regina's member from her torn panties and soups and slowly began to masturbate her; it didn't take long before the pre-sperm slipped down the blonde's hand.  
<< Slowly... so you make me come... >> panting Regina, grabbing Emma's wrist. << I want to fill you... >> She continued.  
Emma left Regina's penis and tried to take her hand out of her mouth: she was beginning to have difficulty breathing.  
Regina bit Emma's neck, with a trail of kisses and tongue reached the breasts of the blonde, still hidden by the tank top, and began to suck it through the fabric.  
Finally Emma was able to free her mouth, but she didn't say any words, towards a series of groaning.  
The blonde's hand tried to reach her sex, passing under Regina's, but the woman blocked her, << it's my time, you can't touch it... >> looked her in the eyes.  
<< I need... >> Emma whimpered and felt her sex pulsing painfully.  
<< Undressed... >> It was an order.  
Emma tried to move under Regina's body and slipped off her tank top, exposing a small and firm breast. The brunette woman caught her left nipple between her lips and tongue, and began to torment the other with her hand.  
<< I need... >> Emma said again, trying to put their two sexes in contact.  
<< I don't know if you are ready to welcome me inside you... >> Regina freed Emma's nipple, in search of her lips, it was a wet and demanding kiss. << I don't care, I want you inside me, I want to be penetrated by your huge cock... >> Emma snarled away from Regina's mouth and felt that she was on the verge of going mad.

Regina began to slide down, leaving a trail of kisses behind her, stopped on the mountain of Venus, smooth and warm, could feel how much Emma needed her.  
The brunette woman straightened her back and began to touch her penis, in front of the entrance of Emma, the blonde began to twist, unable to take her eyes away from Regina.  
Regina slipped off her shirt revealing a mature and round breast, massaged a breast, staring Emma in the eyes.  
<< You are wicked, not bad... >> Emma protested, she dared not touch herself.  
<< Do you really want me to be wicked...? >> Regina grunted, pushed her penis down, touching Emma's clitoris, in response the woman opened her mouth, unable to breathe; Regina continued to rub herself on Emma, regardless of the woman's protests.  
<< Please... inside me... >> Emma could no longer think: her sex pulsed too loudly, she had turned into pain even around her center.  
<< I will fill your belly with my sperm... >> Regina applied more pressure on Emma's cherry, << I'll make you scream... >> She began to sway her hips: she was practically masturbating her with her sex.  
Emma moaned loudly, when, surprisingly, two fingers crossed her opening, << you are so wet... >> Regina licked her fingers.  
<< I beg you, penetrate me or I will end up getting crazy... >> Emma had reached the limit and Regina knew it: her sadistic game could end, but the real pleasure was yet to come.  
<< Relax... >> she whispered, lowering herself to kiss Emma's umbilicus. Regina directed her penis towards Emma's entrance and penetrated a few millimeters, << it will be painful at the beginning... >> stretched out over her breast, taking care not to go deep.  
<< I don't care... >> Emma was groaning, she could feel the warmth of her penis at the beginning of her sex.  
Regina adjusted herself, getting down on her knees: she was ready.   
<< Welcome me... >> Pushed, determined and sure, Emma screamed of pain and pleasure while the enormous member penetrated her. Regina stayed still inside the blonde, trying to control herself, she didn't want to come immediately. The narrow walls struggled to get used to her.  
Emma gasped something and Regina began to move, slowly, in and out.  
The blond woman groaned loudly, puffing hot air every time Regina arrives at her cervix. Regina increased the rhythm and Emma grabbed her firm ass, almost for fear that Regina might leave.   
Regina was pumping vigorously into her, it was an exhausting struggle not to reach the end.  
<< I'm about to come... I'm about to come, please, stronger! >> Emma almost couldn't speak, Regina kept the rhythm by pressing in and out of her vagina.  
The blond woman came screaming, her body shaken by tremors and spasms; Regina followed her a few seconds later, abandoning herself exhausted on Emma's body.

<< You were wonderful...>> Emma kissed Regina's dense black hair.  
<< You are wonderful... >> Regina smiled on Emma's breast.  
<< What about "magic always has a price"? >> Emma played with Regina's hair.  
Regina just raised her face to look Emma in the eye, << I think the price was paid. >> Her fingers touched Emma's inner thigh.  
Emma smiled, amused and satisfied, << I love you. >>  
<< I love you too, we should do it again sometime, this kind of game excites me to death. >> She climbed up to meet Emma's lips.


End file.
